Express the value of the following as a common fraction:
$\left(1-\frac12\right)\cdot\left(1-\frac13\right)\cdot\left(1-\frac14\right) \dotsm \left(1-\frac1{n+1}\right) \dotsm \left(1-\frac1{100}\right)$
Answer: Simplifying each term in the product, we have \[\left( \frac{1}{2} \right) \left( \frac{2}{3} \right) \left( \frac{3}{4} \right) \dotsm \left( \frac{98}{99} \right) \left( \frac{99}{100} \right) . \]The denominator of each fraction cancels with the numerator of the next fraction, so the product is $\boxed{\frac{1}{100}}.$